sloppfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Globe terrestre
How to date Quick checks to determine age of Globe: o Persia or Iran? Name changed to Iran in 1935 o Does your globe have Constantinople or Istanbul? This city changed its name to Istanbul in 1930. o Is Israel shown? If yes, globe was made after 1948. o Tanganyika instead of Tanzania? If yes, globe was made 1946-1961 o Gold Coast became Ghana in 1957. o Does Bangladesh appear on the globe? If so, globe was made after 1970 o Is Vietnam shown as one nation (not North & South)? If yes, then globe was made after 1976. o 1984 - Upper Volta changes name to Burkina Faso o 1991 - Soviet Union dissolves into 15 new countries List of dates that can be helpful when dating globes. ''' 1817 - New Holland becomes Australia 1819 - Florida ceded by Spain to US 1831-33 - discovery of Endrby's Land in antarctic 1846 - Van Dieman's Land becomes Tasmania (so. of Australia) 1856 - Burton and Speke discover Lake Tanganyika 1857 - John Speke discovers Lake Victoria 1867 - Alaska sold by Russia to US 1868 - Austro-Hungarian Empire established 1869 - Suez Canal complete 1878 - Serbia, Montenegro and Romania independent 1878 - Cyprus became British 1885 - Congo Free State (Congo State); Britain established Bechuanaland Protectorate in what is now Botswana. Southern part of Bechuanaland was called British Bechuanaland, a colony that later became part of the Cape Colony and later S. Africa. 1891 - North and South Dakota divided and Indian Territory in Oklahoma 1895 - "Rhodesia" name on Ndebele territory of Zimbabwe 1900 - Cook Islands annexed by New Zealand. 1902 - Boer War ends - Eng. acquires So. African states 1902 - Cuba independence 1903 - Panama independence 1905 - End of the Swedish-Norwegian Union (Norway independent); Sakhalin Island divided between Japan and Russia; Alberta and Saskatchewan become provinces in Canada 1907 - Eastern Oklahoma was called Indian Territory until 1907. 1908 - Bulgaria becomes independent kingdom; Belgium takes over Congo Free State 1909 - Canberra becomes capital of Australia. 1910 - Union of South Africa (Confirm this) '''1910-1945 - Korea was called Chosen by Japan 1910 the four main republics in the region united as the Union of South Africa. 1911 Rhodesia was divided into Northern Rhodesia (now Zambia) and Southern Rhodesia, the latter becoming a self-governing British colony in 1922. 1912 - Albania independent 1913 - Turkey loses most of European lands, Coup D'etat in Turkey 1914 - opening of the Panama Canal (another source said 1913). Egypt becomes British Protectorate. 1914-18 - World War I pre1914 St. Petersburg, Russia 1914-24 St. Petersburg was renamed Petrograd ('''1914-1924), thereafter Leningrad, until its original name (St. Petersburg) was restored in 1991. 1917 - Finland independence. Russian revolution. 1918 - 1940 - Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania were independent. Annexed by Soviet Union 1940. '''1918 - Yugoslavia created. "Russia" and "Austro-Hungarian Empire" disappear. 1918 - Austria, Hungary, Poland, Czechoslovakia independence 1919 - Treaty of Versaille; League of Nations formed; flu epidemic. 1920-33 - Prohibition in U.S. 1920 - Mahatma Gandhi becomes leader of Congress. British East Africa becomes Kenya. Palestine becomes British mandate. 1921-24 - Irish Civil War 1922 - Russia changes to Soviet Union. Egyptian independence. 1923 - Turkey independent 1924 - Christiana, Norway renamed Oslo 1924 - Leningrad appears 1928 - Peiping changed to Peking 1927 - Stalin comes to power. Lindbergh flies Atlantic. 1929 - Yugoslavia name change -- learn more about this 1930 - Constantinople becomes Istanbul 1931 - Japan invades Manchuria and renames it Manchukuo In 1931 South Africa became a fully sovereign and self-governing dominion under the British crown. In 1961 it became a republic. 1932 - Saudi Arabia independent. Iraq independent from Britian. 1932-45 - Japan seizes Manchuria; renamed Manchuokuo 1933 - Nazis come to power in Germany 1934 - Italian East Africa merged Somaliland, Eritrea and Ethiopia 1936-41 - Ethiopia occupied by Italy, renamed Italian East Africa 1935 - Persia becomes Iran 1937 - Burma separates from India 1937-45 Japan invasion of China 1938 - Germany annexes Austria 1938 - Bolivia loses Gran Chaco to Paraguay 1939-45 - World War II 1939 - Bohemia (currently Czech Republic) occupied by Germany; Slovakia independent 1939 - France returns Hatay to Turkey 1940 - Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania are annexed by Soviet Union 1941 - Slovenia divided between Italy and Germany; Croatia independent 1942 - Ecuador loses Oriente to Peru 1944 - Lebanon independent 1946 - Philippines independent from United States 1947 - India independent; East and West Pakistan created 1948 - Israel created (before 1948, maps say "Palestine"); Republic of Ireland independent. Ceylon and Burma become independent. 1949 - Newfoundland and Labrador join Canada. 1953 - Korea divided into North and South; Federation of Rhodesia and Nyasaland In 1953 the two parts of Rhodesia were reunited, and combined with Nyasaland, modern day Malawi in the Federation of Rhodesia and Nyasaland, and after its dissolution in 1963 the whites demanded independence from Southern Rhodesia (Rhodesia from 1964). 1953-63 - Central African Federation 1954 - "French Indo-China" ceased to be. Vietnam, Laos and Cambodia independent; Sudan independent. Formally was "Anglo-Egyptian Sudan" 1956 - Morocco, Tunisia independent. "Anglo Egypt Sudan" becomes Sudan. Sudan independent of UK. 1957 - Gold Coast becomes Ghana. Malay states become independent. 1958-61 - Egypt and Syria united as United Arab Republic 1960 - French West Africa divides into independent countries and ceases to exist; Congo and Somalia independent. Major break-up of colonial Africa: French West Africa, French Equatorial Africa, Belgian Congo, and other territories end, creating over 15 independent countries, including Niger, Chad, Somalia, Congo, Nigeria. Zaire -- independent in 1960. Formally Belgian Congo. 1961 - Sierra Leone, Tanzania (Tanganyika) independent. Kuwait independent. 1961 South Africa became a republic. British Somaliland became independent. 1962 - Uganda, Algeria, Jamaica independent. Also Trinidad and Tobago, and Western Samoa. 1963 - Kenya independent. Malaysia independence. Zanibar independence. 1963 the Federation of Rhodesia and Nyasaland dissolves. The whites demanded independence from Southern Rhodesia (Rhodesia from 1964). 1964 '''- Malawi and Zambia independent from UK; Zambia was Northern Rhodesia. Rhodesia divided. Nyasaland becomes Malawi. Malta becomes independent. '''Tanganyika and Zanzibar merge to form new country: Tanzania 1965 - Southern Rhodesia independent (later became Zimbabwe in 1979 or 1980). Singapore independence 1966 - Botswana, Gambia, and Lesotho independent. Guyana independent 1967 - French Somaliland changes to Afars & Issas (Fr.) 1968 - Equatorial Guinea independence. Mauritius and Swaziland (from UK) gain independence. 1970 - Muscat and Oman changes to Oman. Fiji and Tongan Independence. 1971 - Bahrain independent. Congo changes to Zaire. Bangladesh independence 1972 - Ceylon changes to Sri Lanka 1973 - Bahamas independence 1974 - Guinea-Bissau independence. Grenada independence. 1975 - Angola (formally Portuguese West Africa) and Mozambique independent. Suriname independence. Papua New Guinea gains independence. 1976 - Vietnam unifies. Indonesia annexes Portuguese Timor. Seychelles Independent. 1977 - Djibouti independence 1978 - Dominica independence 1979 - St. Lucia, St. Vincent and the Grenadines independence. USSR invades Afganistan. 1979/1980 - Zimbabwe gains independence from United Kingdom. It was called Southern Rhodesia. Name changed to Zimbabwe in 1979. 1981 - Belize gains independence from United Kingdom/Guatemala. Antigua and Barbuda become independent state in British Common-Wealth of Nations 1984 - Upper Volta changes name to Burkina Faso 1986 - Ivory Coast changes name to Côte d'Ivoire 1989 - Burma changes name to Myanmar 1990 - West and East Germany merge into one country, Germany. North and South Yemen merge into one country, Yemen Namibia gains independence 1991 - Soviet Union dissolves into 15 new countries: Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belarus, Estonia, Georgia, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Latvia, Lithuania, Moldova, Russia, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, Ukraine, Uzbekistan 1992 - Yugoslavia dissolves into 5 new countries: Bosnia-Herzegovina, Croatia, Macedonia, Slovenia, Yugoslavia 1993 - Czechoslovakia divides into Czech Republic and Slovakia 1993 - Eritrea was part of Ethiopia but seceded and gained independence 1994 - Palau was part of the Trust Territory of Pacific Islands (administered by the United States) and gained independence as a former colony. 1994 - South Africa territory Walvis Bay becomes part of Namibia 1997 - Zaire changes name to Democratic Republic of the Congo Hong Kong possession transfers from United Kingdom to Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of China Western Samoa changes name to Samoa 1998 - Nunavut Territory created from part of Northwest Territories (Canada) 1999 - Macao transferred from Portugal to China 2002 - East Timor gains independence from Indonesia (declared independence from Portugal in 1975 but did not became independent from Indonesia until 2002.) 2003 - Yugoslavia divides into Serbia and Montenegro 2006 - Montenegro was part of Serbia and Montenegro (also known as Yugoslavia) but gained independence after a referendum. (June 3) 2006 - Serbia was part of Serbia and Montenegro (also known as Yugoslavia) became its own entity after Montenegro split. Kosovo may also gain independence from Serbia in the future. South Vietnam North Vietnam : split 1954 merge 1975 Zaire : 1971 Israel : 1948 St. Petersburg, Russia was renamed Petrograd from1914-1924. Then, it was Leningrad from 1924 to 1991. Now, it is St. Petersburg again. 1816 - Independence of Argentina. 1817 - New Holland becomes Australia. 1818 – Chile becomes independent. 1819 - Florida ceded by Spain to U.S. 1821 – Peru independent. 1922 – Brazil independent. 1830 – Belgium gains independence from the Netherlands. 1831 - Discovery of Endrby's Land in Antarctic. 1838-40 - Central American Federation, consisting of Costa Rica, Guatemala, Honduras and Nicaragua. 1845 - Texas and Florida become part of the United States. 1846 - Van Dieman's Land becomes Tasmania. 1848 – Kilimanjaro discovered. 1849 – Mount Kenai and Ngami Lake discovered. 1850 – California becomes part of the United States. 1854 - Orange Staat independent. 1855 - Victoria Falls discovered. 1856 - Lake Tanganyika discovered. 1857 - Lake Victoria discovered. 1859 – Lombardi becomes Sardinia. 1860 – Transvaal Republic established. 1861 – Moldavia and Walachia merge to become Romania. 1864 – Lake Albert discovered. 1866 - Venice and Venezia change from being Austrian to become part of Italy. 1867 - Alaska sold by Russia to U.S. 1868 - Austro-Hungarian Empire established. 1869 - Suez Canal complete. 1872 – Pesth changes to Budapest. 1872 – Franz Joseph Land established. 1875 – Independence of Greece. 1876 - Lake Edward discovered to be a separate entity from Lake Albert. 1877 – India becomes an Empire. 1878 - Serbia, Montenegro and Romania independent. 1883 – Bolivia looses its access to the Ocean (Province Atacama). 1884/5 – German Colonies in Africa established. 1885 - Congo Free State (Congo State) established. 1888 – Lake Rudolph discovered. 1889 – Dakota in the U.S. divided into North and South. 1890 – Indian Territory established in Eastern Oklahoma. 1895 - Rhodesia replaces Ndebele territory of Zimbabwe. 1896 – Abyssinia gains Independence. 1897 – Haiti becomes protectorate of the U.S. 1898 – Cuba, Phillipines and Puerto Rico become protectorates of the U.S. 1900 - Cook Islands annexed by New Zealand. 1901 – Cuba gains Independence from the U.S. 1902 – Orange Free State established a 1903 - Panama gains independence from Colombia. 1905 - End of the Swedish-Norwegian Union (Norway independent). Sakhalin Island divided between Japan and Russia (Asia). 1907 - Indian Territory no longer visible in Eastern Oklahoma .Italian Somaliland established. 1908 - Bulgaria becomes independent kingdom; Congo Free State becomes Belgian Congo. 1910 - Union of South Africa established. 1911 – Rhodesia divided into North and South, Morocco becomes a French colony. 1912 - Albania independent, Arizona and New Mexico become part of the United States. 1913 – Ottoman Empire ceases to exist. 1914 - Opening of the Panama Canal. 1914-18 - World War I. 1914-24 - St. Petersburg renamed Petrograd, thereafter Leningrad, until its original name (St. Petersburg) was restored in 1991. 1917 - Finland independence. 1918 – End of World War 1. Austrian-Hungarian Empire ceases to exist. Instead Austria, Hungary, Poland, Czechoslovakia, Yugoslavia and more emerge as new countries. 1918 - Island gains independence. 1919 - Treaty of Versailles, Independence of Afghanistan. 1920 - British East Africa becomes Kenya. Palestine becomes British mandate. 1920 - Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania independent. 1922 - Russia changes to Soviet Union. Egyptian independence. 1923 - Turkey becomes an independent Republic. Tannu-Tuva independent. Palestine established independent from Transjordan. 1924 - Petrograd changes to Leningrad. Christiana, Norway renamed Oslo. 1926 – Former Russia now identified as USSR. 1930 - Constantinople becomes Istanbul. 1931 - Japan invades Manchuria and renames it Manchukuo (until 1945). 1932 - Saudi Arabia, Iraq independent. 1935 - Persia becomes Iran (on US made Globes, German Globes continued calling in Persia for a few more years). 1936-41 - Ethiopia occupied by Italy, renamed Italian East Africa. 1937 - Burma separates from India. 1938 - Germany annexes Austria. 1938 - Bolivia loses Gran Chaco to Paraguay. 1939-45 - World War II. 1939 - Bohemia (currently Czech Republic) occupied by Germany; Slovakia independent. France returns Hatay to Turkey. 1940 - Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania are annexed by Soviet Union. 1942 - Ecuador loses Oriente to Peru. 1944 - Lebanon independent from Syria, Tannu-Tuva annexed by USSR. 1945 – End of World War II. 1946 - Philippines independent from United States. 1947 - India independent; East and West Pakistan created. 1948 - Israel created (before 1948, maps say "Palestine"); Republic of Ireland independent. Ceylon and Burma become independent from India. 1949 - Newfoundland and Labrador join Canada. Korea divided into North and South. 1951- Libya gains independence. 1953-63 - Central African Federation. 1954 - Former French Indo-China becomes Vietnam, Laos and Cambodia. 1956 - Morocco, Tunisia independent. "Anglo Egypt. Sudan" becomes Sudan. 1957 - Gold Coast becomes Ghana. Malay states become Malaysia. 1958-61 - Egypt and Syria united as United Arab Republic. 1960 - French West Africa, French Equatorial Africa, Belgian Congo and other African colonies cease to exist, creating over 15 independent countries, including Niger, Chad, Somalia, Congo, Nigeria. Zaire. 1961 - Sierra Leone, Tanzania (Tanganyika) independent. Kuwait independent. 1962 - Uganda, Algeria, Jamaica independent. Also Trinidad, Tobago. 1963 – Kenya gains independence. 1964 - Federation of Rhodesia and Nyasaland dissolve and become Malawi and Zambia.Tanganyika and Zanzibar merge to form Tanzania. 1965 - Rhodesia independent as well as Singapore. 1966 - Botswana, Gambia, and Lesotho independent. 1967 - French Somaliland changes to Afars & Issas (Fr.). 1968 - Equatorial Guinea , Mauritius and Swaziland gain independence. 1970 - Muscat and Oman merge to become Oman. 1971 - Bahrain independent. Congo changes to Zaire. 1972 - Ceylon changes to Sri Lanka. 1973 - Bahamas independence. 1974 - Guinea-Bissau independence. Grenada independence. 1975 - Angola (formally Portuguese West Africa) and Mozambique independent. 1976 - Vietnam unifies. 1977 - Djibouti independence. 1978 - Dominica independence. 1979 - Southern Rhodesia changed to Zimbabwe. 1981 - Belize gains independence from the UK and Guatemala. 1984 - Upper Volta changes name to Burkina Faso. 1986 - Ivory Coast changes name to Côte d'Ivoire. 1989 - Burma changes name to Myanmar. 1990 - West and East Germany re-unite to become one Germany. North and South Yemen merge into one country, Yemen. 1991 - Soviet Union dissolves, 15 countries become independent: Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belarus, Estonia, Georgia, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Latvia, Lithuania, Moldova, Russia, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, Ukraine, Uzbekistan. 1992 - Yugoslavia dissolves into 5 new countries: Bosnia-Herzegovina, Croatia, Macedonia, Slovenia, Yugoslavia. 1993 - Czechoslovakia divides into Czech Republic and Slovakia. Demandes spéciales Écrivez la deuxième section de votre article ici.